Lori Loud
Lori L. Loud is one of the ten deuteragonists from The Loud House and the oldest of the titular family. Lori is a 17-year-old girl who loves shopping, talking on her phone and abusing and/or torment Lincoln Loud (even though Lincoln wants his own privacy) though she sometimes cares about him despite she didn't admit it that she loves him, and in the all times, in reality, she reveals herself to Lincoln and like Leni and Luna, Lincoln's favorite older sisters, Lori is his third lovely older sister and she continually truly loves her own brother actually during the series. In reality, despite Lori really loves Lincoln, is him that continually denies her, although Lori feels shame and guilt for her brother that she showing a heart of gold of Lincoln since her past of abusing him is over. She is very bossy not just her siblings but also her boyfriend Bobby and Clyde. In all times she really loves her siblings and Bobby. Her Roommate is sister Leni Loud, who is to Lori what Laural is to Hardy, what Castello is to Abbott, and what Ernie is to Bert. She is voiced by , who also portrayed Padme Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. ''Appearance'' Lori is tall, with her hair cut to the top of her shoulders. She wears blue eyeshadow, a blue tank top, brown shorts, and blue shoes,. ''Personality'' Lori is like your common first born daughter, being bossy, stubborn, and easily annoyed by her younger siblings. She happens to be in love with a young man named Bobby, so much, that she talks with him on her smartphone. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and mature, but sometimes she doesn't act like it, because she behaves like her youngest sisters (which most likely woman-child) such as in Left in the Dark who she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. Despite this, she is calm, warm-hearted, and she speaks in almost monotone. She is prone to saying the word literally to express a point. However, she tends to use the word literally in an incorrect context. She also got mad at Lincoln in the episode Save the Date, when Lincoln hurt Ronnie Anne feelings and got her and Bobby broken up, so she forced him to apologize to her for the mean thing he said to make up to her. This does not mean that she and Lincoln do not love each other, however. Heroic Acts *Lori helped scare Hank and Hawk as the bullies make their way through town in Trick or Treachery, while Luna sings the song You Got Tricked. ''External Links'' *''The Loud House Wiki: Lori Loud'' Trivia *Her mirror world counterpart, Loki, may actually be kinder and less of a speed demon when he drives, although he is shown as abrasive in his debut appearance. He and Leonardo (TMNT 2012) share their voice actor. **Their outfits are similar, except Loki wears sneakers. Navigation Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Good Category:Antagonists Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Betrayed Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Dreaded